villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Minion of Suffering
The Minion of Suffering is an evil demon from the the video game Jade Empire. He is a Bull Demon who serves the nameless evil entity that has corrupted Dirge. He appears in the fifth chapter as a boss. Biography When the sacred temple of Dirge was conquered and the Spirit Monks who lived there were slaughtered by Emperor Sun Hai and Sun Li the Glorious Strategist, the former killed the Spirit Monks' mistress, the Water Dragon, in order to steal her power. Unknown to them, the death of the psychopomp goddess drew terrible things to Dirge, a place that exists in the mortal world and the spirit realm as a gateway to the underworld. A nameless evil incarnate that didn't belong to the natural order was brought to existence, and for twenty years it spread corruption by feeding on the suffering born of the atrocities committed there and the despair of the ghosts trapped in Dirge. At some unknown point, a Bull Demon calling itself the Minion of Suffering came to Dirge to serve the nameless evil as its messenger and enforcer. Upon his master's orders, the Minion fought and (according to himself) devoured the ghost of the turncoat Spirit Monk who was bound by Emperor Sun Hai to guard the holy fountain of Dirge's inner courtyard. He then claimed the seal of the fountain so that it couldn't be restored and used in the restoration of Dirge and the Water Dragon. When the ghosts of Abbot Song and the last Spirit Monk reach the inner courtyard's fountain in their quest to cleanse Dirge, the Minion of Suffering appears to deliver a message from his master. He dares them to follow him to his cave through the Path of Demons if they want the seal back. After he teleports away, Abbot Song suggests that they first claim from the courtyard a powerful essence gem which the last Spirit Monk can use in the fight against the Minion. Said gem (the Eye of the Dragon for an Open Palm player and the Eye of the Demon for a Closed Fist player) is optional to claim before the boss fight against the Minion. The two deceased Spirit Monks traverse the Path of Demons, fighting several demons along the way. Entering a cave-like stowage, they are confronted by the Minion of Suffering. He gives a bit of information about the nature of his master and reveals its intention to unleash the demons who serve it to ravage the mortal world. He then attempts to destroy the two Spirit Monks but ends up destroyed himself. As the Spirit Monks claim the stolen seal, the Minion's master warns them that they have yet to destroy it. Powers and Abilities The Minion of Suffering is a large and powerful demon engulfed by flames. He fights by firing from his palms electrical globes that leave the target momentarily immobilized. He demonstrates the ability to teleport, and like other demons, he's immune to support styles and magical styles. Category:Jade Empire Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Nameless Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Harbingers Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Deceased